


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 605

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [44]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF), True Tongue | Gerna Mohr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 605 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 605 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 3





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 605

ZANRUSH (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
You stand in the presence of Kinvara, High Priestess of the Red Temple of Volantis, the Flame of Truth, the Light of Wisdom, the First Servant of the Lord of Light.

TRANSLATION  
_Jehikary Kinvaro iorat, Eglio Vokto hen Rijibliot Volantihot, Drivo Perzo, Sylvio Oño, Dohaeriro Elio Aeksio Oño syt._

TYRION (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Welcome to Meereen.

TRANSLATION  
_Va Mirinot jemi jioran._

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Hold them back!

TRANSLATION  
_Nguwas shonji!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Here!

TRANSLATION  
_Nyahl!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
No!

TRANSLATION  
_Hi!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Protect Bran!

TRANSLATION  
_Shagukwamanji, ni-Burán!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Move, move, move!

TRANSLATION  
_Gi, gi, gi!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Now!

TRANSLATION  
_Nyahahl!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Fire!

TRANSLATION  
_Tagungi!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Stop them!

TRANSLATION  
_Shoguldani!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
For the Earth!

TRANSLATION  
_Gernat!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
For Bran!

TRANSLATION  
_Buranat!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
This way!

TRANSLATION  
_Nyagyesanks!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Into the cave!

TRANSLATION  
_Magulnenya!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Block them off!

TRANSLATION  
_Awahl utwommani!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Go around them!

TRANSLATION  
_Awassa gi!_

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Too many have died already. We must be ready before more invaders cross over.

TRANSLATION  
_Duraha toda oboldasa nyahenya. Gudniyahl ngugwa yahat todanasa ojigli._

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
Either we protect ourselves or we risk losing everything.

TRANSLATION  
_Ngubgukwamanjiyassa, fowanjildiyahl ngugwi._

CHILD OF THE FOREST (TRUE TONGUE | GERNA MOHR)  
The threat is too great. We must end this now.

TRANSLATION  
_Nassa durahahl hafwa. Nyiha guldaniyahl ngugwa nyah._


End file.
